The Story
by Jameson Rook
Summary: "I climbed across the mountain tops, swam all across the ocean blue, I crossed all the lines, and I broke all the rules. But, baby, I broke them all for you. 'Cause even when I was flat broke, you made me feel like a million bucks, You do, and I was made for you." Brief season finale spoilers


_**Disclaimer: Burn Notice and all of its characters belong to Matt Nix and the USA Network. "The Story" belongs to Brandy Carlisle.**_

_** So, I promised to write a fic for **_**Tink1987**_** forever ago. She gave me several song prompts, and I started writing for one of those songs, but then this song came on and it kind of took on a life of its own...so...I hope that's alright and I hope you enjoy this. **_

_** SPOILERS FOR THE SEASON FINALE.**_

_"I climbed across the mountain tops, swam all across the ocean blue,_

_I crossed all the lines, and I broke all the rules._

_But, baby, I broke them all for you._

_'Cause even when I was flat broke, you made me feel like a million bucks,_

_You do, and I was made for you."_

The sky was dark and grey, flashing occasionally with a crackle of dry lightning, as Michael stepped out of the chopper. He twisted his back until it gave a resounding pop and he shook out the stiffness from the chopper ride. The dull ache that had crept into all of his limbs from being in one position for that long betrayed that he truly was, in fact, getting old.

It had been a long time since he'd been in Miami last, but the last day there as burned into his mind. The look of hurt as Fiona backed away from him, and the look in Sam's eyes as he said good bye. The time since then had been a blur of missions that he hadn't wanted, bullets that couldn't seem to kill him, and orders that he hadn't dared to question.

But he was done now. He was out. It had been six long years since then, but he was finally, _finally_ done with all of that. He shook out his hands, glancing over his shoulder at the chopper before striding away. He didn't exactly know what to do from there.

He wandered for nearly an hour before hailing a cab, and giving them his mother's address. Twenty minutes later, the cab pulled up outside the familiar house and he handed the driver a few bills before getting out and trying to calm his own nerves. He sucked in a deep breath and strode up the walkway, knocked softly on the door and waited. He heard muffled laughter and shuffling moments before the door swung inward. His breath caught when his eyes met Madeline's.

"Michael..." She breathed, her shaking hand coming up to cover her mouth.

"Hey, mom." He replied around a small smile, his arms reaching out to pull her to his chest. She sank into him, her arms wrapping around his waist, and she gave a wet laugh that sounded more like a sob into his chest. Michael inhaled the familiar scent of cigarette smoke, sea air, and the expensive perfume that she always insisted on buying. "You don't know how good it is to see you." She pulled away, keeping her hands on his biceps and looking him over carefully.

"Michael, we all thought that you were," She paused, swallowing down the crackling in her voice. "We thought that you were dead."

"There were a few close calls, but I'm still kicking." He chuckled, shaking his head. He was about to ask how everything had been when a sound from the other room drew his attention.

"Maddie, do you want lemon in your tea, or-." Fiona froze when she rounded the corner, the glass of iced tea in her hand shaking as her gaze roamed over Michael. "Michael. You're back." She stated, her voice meak.

"Yeah, Fi. I'm back." He nodded, smiling and stepping out of Maddie's embrace to approach her. She flinched back instinctively as he reached for her, but Michael could see her relax and she stepped closer, hugging him tightly. "I missed you." He whispered into her hair, which he was happy to note still smelled of lavender.

"I missed you too, Michael. I...I'm sorry about the last time we saw each other." Michael shook his head adamently and pulled back, tilting her chin upward so that she was looking at him.

"No, Fi, I'm the one that needs to apologize. I should have told you why I was doing what I did. If I hadn't agreed to continue working with the Agency, they weren't going to let you guys go. You would have been deported back to Ireland, and I couldn't risk losing you like that. So, I'm the one who's sorry." Fiona smiled and nodded, her hand coming up to rest on his cheek as she stroked her thumb across a thick ridge of scar tissue.

"This one's new." She whispered, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Little mishap in Russia." He replied, smiling down at her.

"Is this the only one?" Michael shook his head.

"Not by a long shot. I've got a whole new slew of scars."

"And I'm sure they all have very interesting, very classified stories behind them." Fiona replied with a smirk.

"Hey, a classified story is no fun if you have no one to tell it to, Fi. That's why I came home. So I can tell you all about where I've been." He chuckled, reaching up to brush a wayward strand of hair behind her ear.

"Won't you get in trouble?"

"Fi, it's not like this is the first time I've ever broken the rules for you, and I'm sure it won't be the last. What's one more offense added to an already extensive rap sheet?" With that, he leaned down and placed a deep kiss to her upturned lips. And for the first time in six years, he finally felt like he was actually coming home, because that's what Fiona had always been to him. She was home.

_**I know it's super short, and I don't even think I'm that fond of it...but, I promised that I would post *something* and my muse doesn't seem to be cooperating. I apologize. **_


End file.
